


Hierodule

by JoAryn



Series: First Days [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The EMH's thoughts during the end of 'Caretaker'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierodule

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to my drabbles 'StarSong', 'Vibrancy', and 'Fleeting Thoughts'. It is not necessary to read any of those before reading this one. Paramount and CBS own Star Trek: Voyager and pretty much all things Star Trek. I'm simply dabbling in that universe because it's just so much FUN!!! It's definitely not profitable as I make no money from this or any of my other fanfic stories.

Hierodule

“Please state the nature of the medical emergency.” The ship hums around me, teeming with life. Beyond my walls, I can hear comm channels, conversations, repairs. I know this ship, this Voyager, for I am part of her and one with her. But as she delights in the crew’s attentions, I despair. They look right through me as I heal bumps and bruises, talking to friends and co-workers as if I am not here. Even the Captain ignores me, talking instead to a man in leather. Rush in, rush out, always in a hurry. Won’t someone please turn me off?

*Fin*


End file.
